Super-Couple Holidays
by viridianaln9
Summary: Young Justice/Avengers Fic AU: 25 Dec one-shot fics for the rest of the months.
1. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like X-mas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Summary: **Young Justice/Avengers Fic AU: 25 Dec one-shot fics for the rest of the month.**

Note: **Okay so this will be one shots and it will jump from all of the stories and the stories I have planned for this 'verse. So this is how it's going to work, all of the titles will be a Christmas song. I will give you a small lyric line and the artist so you know what song I was listening too while I wrote the chapter, now all the chapters will be different some small some big. Penny and Rachel are 10. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. This song version belongs to Johnny Mathis. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays **

**One: It's Beginning to Look A Lot like Christmas **

'_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be on your own front door.' –Johnny Mathis _

Rachel, Penny and Johnny were walking around the New York area, with Darcy as their chaperone. They could see everything was that changing around the place, they had noticed it a week ago, but not the changes were eminent.

"Dude, they already have the candy canes." Johnny told them.

"Well Christmas is coming." Darcy told them, they had to go buy more decorations.

"But we already saw the five and ten." Penny said.

Rachel was looking around and she had to admit the same thing was happening in Gotham the place may be dark but Christmas was coming with all the decorations.

"We have to come skate." Rachel told them.

"Of course we will." Johnny said.

"I know, Mum is already planning the trip." Penny said.

"I heard your parents will come with both Jason and Tim." Darcy told them.

"Uh-huh."

#

"Look, Mum candy canes." Tim told Brianna as they were walking outside in Gotham they were going for lunch. .

"I can see that Tim." Brianna said with a smile.

"Everyone is decorating too early." Jason told her.

"You think so?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving was a week ago." Jason said.

"But Christmas is coming Jay." Tim told him.

"Tim is right remember you have to be good Jason." Brianna said.

"I know Mum." Jason said.

"Look, look tree." Tim bounced on his little feet pointing at the tree in the middle of town square.

"Whoa." Jason said amazed. Brianna looked at it and could see that the tree was well decorated, they had been at the big unveiling of the tree, but even now in the day it looked incredibly beautiful. She had to admit once the snow began to fall it would look incredibly beautiful.

#

"Oh look Dad put the decoration at the door already." Penny told them. They looked at the door to see the Holly there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first one. Welcome to the second and of course it includes spoilers for later chapters/stories planned. Now this Penny is 18 okay. I want to thank **_**ZeAwsumOtaku, Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105 for**_** the reviews. **

'**Yay a me chapter." **

"**Wade, I swear don't start." **

Disclaimer: : **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. The song version belongs to Glee. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays **

**Two: Baby It's Cold Outside. **

'_I simply must go (But baby its cold outside)-Glee'_

Penny stood up quickly when the lights went out.

"Shit." She said.

"Whoa you don't have to go Pen's." Wade told her.

(Duh does it look like we want to see her freeze) on of the boxes said.

{Of course we don't but we have to be responsible.} The other box said.

"I am being responsible." Wade snapped.

"Look, Wade I have to go the storm is getting bad." Penny said getting her coat.

"No, wait look Penny you can't go." Wade told her.

"Yes, I can look it was nice being with you but if I don't get home my parents will kill me." Penny said. Wade moved closer.

"It's a snowstorm out there I don't think you want to be a frozen spider." Wade said.

"Okay, we'll just let the storm go off a bit." Penny said.

#

It was already twelve at night and Toni was worried.

"Has she come home yet Jarvis?" she asked.

"No Ma'am she has not." Jarvis replied. The doors to her lab and Steve came downstairs after putting the youngest son to bed and he began to pace.

"Has she called you?"

"Not at all." Toni said.

"Where is she?" Steve asked.

"She said she was going out with a friend." Toni told him.

"Are you sure it's not Deadpool?"

"I don't think she would after we told her not to see him."

#

(Mm…kisses) one of the boxes said.

"One more before I leave." Penny told him. She had to admit she was really warm in Wade's arms.

"But Pen-Pen it's still very cold." Wade told her. "Call your parents in your phone."

"I'm out of battery." Penny told him.

"Use my phone." He told her. Penny began to dial and she got a disconnected tone.

"It's not working." Penny told him.

"Well that means you're staying." Wade said.

_(Yay!)_ The boxes cheered.

"The author really wants your parents to come beat me up." Wade said to me.

'_Wade seriously.'_ Author tells him.

"Hey you can't say anything, they will unalive me."

'_I will let them if you don't shut up.' _

"Wade, can you stop talking to yourself I need to go or Johnny is going to know I'm here with you and I'm going to die." Penny said.

"But you can stay here, you're warm with me and I have candle and all romantic thing is." Wade told her.

"I will leave early in the morning and I or you have to sleep on the couch." She told him.

"Yay, I won." He said again and kissed her once more.

"Only this once." Penny said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.** **Don't forget to review.**


	3. Shake, Santa, Shake

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This is the third story and also contains spoilers. Penny and Rachel are both 16.I want to thank **_**angelvan105, Guest and Anime hotty lover. 18**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Three: Shake Santa Shake**

'_Shake Santa Shale it, we know your gonna take it to the house tonight, naughty never looked so nice'- Zendaya _

"We are blaming you for this." Rachel and Penny told Gwen.

"Why I didn't do anything?" Gwen told them with a sweet smile.

"You said and I quote _'I have job for us and it's going to be fun'_ end quote." Penny whined.

"It is fun." MJ said.

"I'm dying." Penny said.

"Don't be so dramatic you been doing this for the past two weeks and this is our last show." MJ told them.

"Plus think about it, you could be doing Johnny's job." Gwen said. Rachel and Penny looked at each other's. They looked too girly in their outfits and this one was before the change they had to do for the last act.

"Plus with this you guys will have money for the trip." MJ said.

"You're right." Rachel and Penny said.

They had been wanting to go on a trip for the summer alone but they're parents didn't want to let them go, so they made a deal if they found a job for the winter holidays they would plus their money they would be given money for their trip. They had agreed. It ended with Gwen telling them about the job she and MJ had found. Rachel, Penny and Johnny had agreed immediately until they found out what the job actually was. They had to do shows for the children's as dancers. Johnny was Santa Claus, how he hadn't burn that suit they didn't know. Tonight was their last show so they didn't have to worry.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_In Mount Justice _

"Team meet in monitor womb." The voice of Red Tornado was going through.

The team assembled but they were people absent from the group.

"Hey where are Superboy, Robin and Nightwing?" Artemis asked.

"Nightwing told me she was busy with a case for Batwoman." Wally said.

"Superboy told me the same thing." M'gann said.

"That means that Robin is gone as well." Zatanna told them.

"What is the mission Red Tornado?" Aqualad asked. The boards began to light up and a picture of Rachel Kent-Wayne, Penelope Rogers-Stark and Jonathan Rogers-Stark were on the screen. Artemis knew Rachel from school.

"The heiress of the Kent-Wayne fortune as well as the heirs to the Roger-Stark fortune are working on a production for the Stark and Wayne companies, they have successful shows and tonight is their last one."

"So, what do you wish us to do?" Aqualad asked.

"Both Mrs. Brianna Kent-Wayne and Mrs. Antonia Rogers-Stark has asked that the team be the body guards be put in case someone tries to attack them tonight for they have been getting threats." Red Tornado asked.

"Do we have to go in suits?" Rocket asked.

"Not at all tickets have been left in the box and you are to go as attendee's to blend in." Red Tornado said. "I would hurry the show is in two hours."

#

"Our daughters and my son are going to kill us." Toni told Brianna as they were in the theater.

"They need to get rid of their discomfort." Brianna said.

"May I ask what you two did?" Steve asked holding their youngest son close.

"It was Bri's idea." Toni said.

"Yes, because I also invited your daughter's team to come." Brianna said with a raise brow.

"You two did what?" Clark asked also holding his youngest son.

"Rach is going to be so embarrassed." Jason said.

The entire family was front row as well as half of the Avengers all scattered around the theater, Clint had his camera ready, Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam were there too. The Young Justice team came and both Connor and Jason looked at each other before looking at the stage.

"Dude, look at this." Wally whispered to Zatanna.

"It looks really nice and look Avengers." Rocket said.

#

Penny and Rachel were both breathing in they just had to go out there twice in the beginning to do some can-can dance and then in the end with the large dance number. Their hair was curled into ringlets with their Santa hats secured in their heads; the outfits were red with no sleeves in their hands gloves and silver shoes in their feet.

"We are going to be fine." Rachel said.

"Oh my god!" Penny hissed.

"What?" Rachel said.

"I just saw Danny and Bucket head out there." Penny said. "I see Wally too."

"What?" Rachel said.

"Hey we are about to go out there." Gwen told them.

#

Penny and Rachel were both nervous as they went out there for the first act, since they had to keep the smiles up for everyone.

#

The last act of the night was coming and everyone backstage was in nerves. They fixed their make-up, outfits, for Johnny to be ready so his belly wouldn't fall.

Outside everyone was waiting.

"I liked the show." Wally told the team.

"You just like the girls dancing." Artemis said.

"We need to keep our eyes open for any trouble." Kaldur shut them up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to our last part of the show are you kids ready to see him the big man and his beautiful helpers?" They could hear the cheers before the music came one and slowly all the dancers came out including Penny and Rachel.

The choreography was incredible that everyone was cheering and the kids began to cheer more when Santa Claus came out and the cheers would not stop. When they were finally done they got a standing ovation.

#

"I cannot believe you guys." Penny and Rachel said and both Steve and Clark gave them roses.

"You guys looked incredible." Toni said.

"You guys are still mean." Penny said. The three of them (Rachel, Penny and Johnny) groaned when they saw Clint waved the camera.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. It's Not Christmas Without You

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are 15 and it has been a year since Superboy has been out of his pod. This also has spoilers(for SCF). I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18, 11, MariMart and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. The song belongs to the Victorious Cast. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Four: It's Not Christmas Without You **

'_Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you-Victorious Cast' _

The team was celebrating the holidays, the entire team had come early on Christmas Eve there were two noticeable absences Superboy and Robin. Miss Martian tried not to be upset since Superboy had promised to come to the small, party and gift exchange the team was doing.

"So, where are the Girl Wonder and the Boy of Steel?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know, but we don't even know if the Bat celebrates the Holidays." Artemis said.

"I am sure, that they will make it." Aqualad said mostly for the benefit of Miss Martian who seemed to be more upset than the others.

#

In Wayne Manor, Connor was trying to get a minute to go to Mount Justice, he had promised. He had been spending his time helping Jason and Damian build a snowman.

"Come on Connor, Ma wants us to help her." Tim said pulling him. It wasn't like he didn't like being with his family which had just gotten larger with the additions of Damian and the baby TJ but he wanted to be with M'gann.

"I'm going." Connor said following him since Tim really couldn't move him. He couldn't see Rachel but she was with Penny they were working in a wrapping shop that Aunt Toni had put so all of the heroes could get their gifts wrapped.

"Connor dear, come help." Ma Kent said.

"Going, Ma." Connor said.

"You seemed upset." Ma Kent told him.

"I'm not." Connor said and both Ma Kent and Alfred raised their eyebrows which caused Connor to stop.

"It's just I promised to go see the team." Connor admitted.

"Is it the team or your girlfriend?" Ma Kent said and blush almost caused Alfred and her to chuckle. "Oh honey don't be nervous, your Father was like that as well when he brought your Mother to Christmas."

"Right."

"Well, Master Connor we just finish this and I am certain that we can…" he didn't get to finish when Rachel running into the kitchen, her hair had ribbons on it.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"Now you seem busy." Ma Kent said with a smile.

"Look at all the ribbons." Tim told her.

"Sorry, Penny and I didn't think they would be so many heroes with presents still needed wrapping." Rachel told them.

"Are you going to the mountain?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, we promised right." Rachel told him. "You have your gifts wrapped.

"Yeah." Connor smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was getting late and both Superboy and Robin didn't seem to come. Miss Martian was trying really hard not to be upset.

"Well I…" Aqualad didn't finish when the computer announced the arrival.

'_Robin B-01, Superboy B-04.' _

Superboy and Robin come out with normal clothes and looking at them with surprise smiles on their faces.

"Sorry, we're late." Robin says.

"Hey, little bird." Wally says moving toward her with a smile.

"Hey, Wally."

On the other side M'gann comes and Connor gives her a kiss.

"Sorry, I'm late." He tells her.

"You're here now." M'gann said.

"I did promise." He told her.

"I know." M'gann said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Underneath The Tree

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This would be Toni & Steve, Brianna and Clark's first Christmas together as a couple. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Kelly Clarkson. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Five: Underneath The Tree **

'_Presents what a beautiful sight, don't mean thing if you ain't holding me tight.'_- Kelly Clarkson

**Toni & Steve **

The Avengers were having the Christmas preparations, something Steve seemed to get lost in. he seemed to notice someone was missing from all the mess.

"Jarvis, where is Toni?"

"Miss Stark is in her lab." Jarvis replied.

"You're going to go get her right?" Bruce asked him.

"Yeah." Steve tells him. He got up and got the elevator to get to Toni's lab.

#

Toni was messing with her suit trying to improve it that she didn't notice when Steve walked inside. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my…Steve seriously I'm pretty dirty and you can't sneak up on me like that."

"Calm down Toni." Steve said with a smile. "Why don't you come upstairs?"

"Um…I slept yesterday Steve; I still have two days here." Toni told him, thinking that he wanted her to go to sleep.

"Not that Toni, well that eventually." Steve told her. "Come upstairs to prepare for Christmas."

"Oh." Toni said. She wasn't really used to celebrating Christmas unless like her best friend Brianna they had to deal with the Christmas balls they were forced to attend. She had always since her parents died and even when they were alive to spend it alone.

"Yeah, we're waiting for you."

"Okay." She told him. Steve had a feeling he knew the reason that Toni acted so lost when he told her about this and he cursed Howard in his mind for doing this to her.

As they walked upstairs everyone looked at them.

"Finally!" Clint and Darcy chorused together.

"Friend, Toni come join in Yuletide preparations." Thor boomed at her.

"Fine." Toni said and began to help everyone.

She didn't really know where to start and just decided to move and help everyone even if she didn't know. The fact that she actually broke a few ornaments Steve chuckle a bit before helping her.

#

Steve didn't know what to get Toni for Christmas, he had tried to ask, but Toni told him that she actually didn't know. He finally got an idea it wasn't something expensive but something he had a feeling that Toni would like.

#

When Christmas finally came Steve noticed that Toni had given everyone expensive gifts normal since last year. He waited until everyone left and moved toward Toni.

"Okay, Steve ready for my gift." Toni said with a smile. Steve kissed her.

"I will give you, your present later." Steve said with a smile at the way that she was pouting.

#

Toni was stressing out; she didn't know what Steve was planning on giving her at all. She hoped he didn't spend too much money on it. When he got upstairs he went to the living room, to see the tree lit up and on the living room table was some of the food they had eaten during the Christmas lunch before.

"Steve?" she said.

"So…I hope you like my gift." He said before pulling her slowly to sit near the fire-place and tree. He held her between his legs before he pulled a small box.

"I actually didn't know what to give you." Steve tells her. "Which thank-you for the new armor by the way."

"You're welcome."

"Now these are very important and since you are my gal I wish for you to have them." He said, he opened the box and inside laid a pair of dog-tags.

"Steve." She said turning in his arms.

"Will you take care of my tags?" he asked her softly.

"Yes!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Brianna & Clark **

Like Toni, Brianna didn't have great Christmases only the ones with her parents and some of them tended to have tuned foggy. Most of the time she spend it alone for Christmas, it was something she was used to and she didn't expect it to change. She hadn't counted on a particular reporter to change that.

#

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Clark had asked her in one of their dates.

"Hmm…probably spend it in my office, after calling Toni and dinner with Alfred." She admitted it. "You?"

"I'm going to be with my parents as always." He told her.

"Oh." Brianna said.

#

Christmas Day, Brianna woke up late because really she had no reason to wake up early for anything. she walked downstairs to get into the kitchen and not miss Alfred's especial Christmas pancakes that was a tradition that had not change since-her parents had been alive-it was one of the few thing she allowed herself before going to change to go crime fighting. She didn't expect as she went down to see someone standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Brianna!" Clark told her.

"What…you…parents…?" Brianna couldn't really finish her sentence, he actually shocked her. "I thought you were going to be with your parents." She said.

"Well I wanted to be with the one person that meant a lot to me." he told her. That stopped Brianna short.

"Oh." She said. Clark moved toward her and bent down to kiss her lips and she smiled before kissing him back.

"Hmm." The clearance of throat stopped them to see Alfred standing there

"Should I move breakfast to here in the main room?"

"If it's not a bother." She told him.

"Not at all, Miss, Master Clark." He said moving away.

"Thank-you, Alfred." Clark called out.

#

They ended up spending the entire day in the living room cuddling near the fire and to Brianna it was the best Christmas she had spent in years.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	6. Where Are You Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **The four times Christmas didn't matter (For Brianna and Toni) and the one time it did. This are going to be really small clips okay. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18, angelvan105 and MariMart **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Faith Hill.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Six: Where Are Your Christmas **

'_Where are you Christmas? Do you remember, the one you used to know? I'm not the same one; see what's the time done. ' _– Faith Hill

If anyone ever saw them, they would think they were spoiled little girls born into privilege that they threw away in all the things they did. That was not the truth, even if they never admitted it. Both girls were incredibly lonely.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ages (B) 9-T (10) _

"Antonia really stop you are a young lady this is not something you need to do." Howard snapped ripping Toni's letter to Santa into tiny little pieces. Toni just looked at the pieces and didn't say anything even when Jarvis grabbed her shoulder gently.

#

It was Brianna's first time without her parents and as she saw Alfred put up the Christmas tree, she couldn't help but begin to cry. She ripped the cord from the lights of the tree.

"Don't turn the tree on at all." she told Alfred and ran toward her room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ages 14-15 _

Toni and Brianna were spending Christmas together; both of them didn't know this would be their last. Toni didn't have her parents anymore and she didn't want to be alone. So she decided to invade Wayne Manor and Brianna welcomed her. They were slowly becoming a bit hard to the world around them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ages 18-19_

Toni was getting drunk in her lab to remember the exact date it actually was and to say she was the happiest, she couldn't say because she was going to kiss the porcelain king in the morning with everything she was drinking.

#

On the other side of the world, Brianna was currently training trying not to get killed as she was doing so. The fact that it was Christmas never registered in her mind. She didn't really think it mattered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ages 21-22_

Toni and Brianna were both back together in one of the many parties they had been invited too. They could hear laughter but it was a fake one. They could even hear their own fake laughs and they hated it. As they looked at the decorations they didn't really care much for them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_And The One Time _

_Toni_

"Mom, Dad wake up its Christmas!" Penny began to jump on her parent's floor trying to get on top of their bed. She was raised up by a pair of arms and put in the middle of both of her parent's.

"Morning, Penny." Steve said.

"Hey, Pen-Pen." Toni said with a smile.

"Mommy, Papa, Merry Christmas." Penny said.

"Merry Christmas." Toni replied.

#

_Brianna _

Brianna could hear the tip-toe coming inside her room. She could feel Clark's arms around her, when the intruder jumped into the bed and began to crawl toward them. She knew exactly who it was.

"Momma, Daddy!" the scream had both of them smiling if Clark's lips on the back of her neck told her anything. "Come on, wake up, it's Christmas." Brianna grabbed her out of nowhere and pulled her close.

"Momma, its Christmas." Rachel whined.

"It is going nowhere." Brianna said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. My Grown Up Christmas List

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are both 19 this is kind of angst-y and very-very short. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Anime hotty lover. 18**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Seven: My Grown Up Christmas List **

"_Do you remember me, I sat upon you knee, I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. Well I'm all grown up now and still need help somehow, I'm not a child but my heart still can dream.' –Kelly Clarkson _

Penny and Rachel tended to do this after they became superheroes the year afterwards when things had gotten incredibly real. They were both used to it. At first it had been Steve and Clark had brought them. But now they came alone.

They got down from the taxi and both of them walked inside the gates; they could see all the tombstones around.

"So, who do we start first?" Rachel asked.

"Blue Beetle." Penny answered. They were in the cemetery that was made for the superheroes that had fallen in duty. They came to pay their respects to them.

"You know sometimes, I really wish we didn't have to come here." Rachel told Penny.

"Me too…but it happens and we have to deal with it." Penny says.

They begin to lay roses on the graves seeing as they weren't the only ones to come and see the heroes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

After going they went to volunteer for a while to help the people in need something in-grained on both of them by their parents. They put on presents under the trees of the orphanages for some of the children; they know that they used to think it was the best thing in the world for them before.

"Thank-you very much ladies the kids will be incredibly happy at seeing the presents." Miss Mary told them.

"You're welcome." They say with a soft smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Winter Wonderland

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This one is Johnny (17 going on 18) and Gwen (16) remember he is older than Penny by two yr. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Winter Wonderland. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Eight: Winter Wonderland **

'_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, in the lane snow is glistening, a beautiful sight we're happy tonight.' –Vanessa Hudgens _

"Hello Captain Stacy." Johnny said with a smile.

"Mr. Rogers-Stark, how are you?" Captain Stacy asked.

"I'm doing great, I've come for Gwen." He said.

"Yes, am aware of that." he told Johnny. Even after the two years they were together Captain Stacy still treated Johnny as if this was the first date of both Johnny and Gwen.

"Daddy." Gwen said coming out. Johnny looked at her dressed ready for the snow outside and he smiled.

"I am not saying anything?" Captain Stacy said. "Now if I am allowed, where are you going?"

"We will be going to skate." Johnny said.

"Oh, well remember 12 is the curfew since we are in the Winter vacations." He told them.

"Thanks, Daddy." Gwen said and kissed his cheek. Johnny showed her his arm and she grabbed it. They both went down to the elevator.

"I thought he might shoot me." Johnny told her.

"Please, you still haven't done something that will cause him to shoot you." She tells him.

#

They begin to walk toward Central Park; they both see that for the first time, it seems that New York has gotten beautiful snow all around and very even. They could see other children around even if they are not anymore.

"You know we should build a snowman." Johnny says with a smile.

"We haven't built one of those since you were thirteen." Gwen tells him.

"Exactly, so come on." Johnny said pulling her.

"I'm going, going." Gwen says.

They play in the snow as if they were children again and that has them laughing. Their snowman seriously looks different with having to rip some of their own buttons from their coats to make his eyes.

"This is awesome." Johnny says and Gwen chuckles but agrees with him. "Do you remember, what happened when we built a snowman last time?"

"Johnny, I am not going too…" she cuts herself off because she remembers exactly what happened the last time a song had been in the air and everyone was playing. His puppy-dog eyes get to her.

"Fine." She says. "Hello Parson Brown, we are not married." She says.

"But you can do the job now that you're in town." Johnny says and they fall into the snow laughing their butts off.

"Come on we have to go or we are going to miss the skating." Gwen said getting up. Johnny raises his hand and calls for a sleigh to get them to the other side of town right at the end ad straight to the center.

"So, what do you think?" he says with a smirk.

"I love it." she says.

"When we get back, we are getting back in one of these." He says and they hear the bells from the sleigh as they get to their destination. Gwen is settling in his arms since he is really warm.

#

Their skating date goes wonderful and when they come back to the sleigh, they only get half-way before walking all the way toward Gwen's home just being together. They look around and see that the kids have knocked their snowman down. They laugh and Gwen gives him an Eskimo kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are both 20. This contains spoilers. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and MariMart for**_** the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Mariah Carey. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Nine:** **All I Want For Christmas Is You**

'_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true.'- Mariah Carey_

Penny and Rachel were in a high society ball they had to attend with their families and that was not something they wanted.

"It is time like this that, you and Rachel remind me of your mothers." Bruce Banner said with a smile.

"Not at all, Uncle Bruce." Penny said.

"Oh, yes you do." Darcy said with a smile. "Both of you, have the _'please let crime happen'_ on your faces."

"We are not that bad." Rachel told her.

"Now tell, Aunt Darcy the reason you don't want to be here." Darcy said with a wink.

"Darcy." Bruce tells her.

"What, it's just a question." Darcy says with a smile.

#

"You cannot be that bored, Rachel." Clark says.

"I am kind off." Rachel tells him." You're telling me that you are not."

"Well I have…"

"To write an article." Rachel says.

"Yes." Clark said. "Honestly, besides dancing with your mother, I only think of writing articles out of these events."

"Well I don't really have that; I have to talk to boring people." Rachel tells him.

"Welcome to your Mother's business life." Clark said and smiled.

#

"Penny." She turned around and saw Harry Osborn coming her way.

"Hello, Harry." She said with a soft smile.

"So, do you look incredible." He told her.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Penny said with a smile.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Harry asked.

"She cant." A voice said from behind him. Harry looked up to see someone standing there.

"Who are…?" Harry said looking at the man standing there with his hair in a ponytail and suit.

"Penny promised to dance with her favorite Uncle." James 'Bucky' Barnes said with a smile. Penny looked to the side and Natasha gave her a soft smirk.

"Yes, I did sorry Harry but I did promise Uncle James a dance." Penny said.

"That's cool; I guess I'll see you around."

Bucky grabbed Penny and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, sweetheart if that isn't a gal's face of pure gratitude, I don't know what is?" Bucky told her.

"Thanks, Uncle Bucky for the save." Penny told him.

"I thought you and Harry were friends?"

"We are." She said. "Just, I heard from Gwen that he and MJ broke up and the last time it happened well it didn't end well for me and to be honest I'm waiting for someone."

"Aw, yes Wade." Bucky said and Penny looked at him surprised.

"He's your boyfriend, your Dad and I talk." Bucky said.

"Anyway, avoiding the fact that you and Dad gossip about me…"

"It's not just you remember, you have two other siblings." Bucky interrupted her.

"Still…he promised he was going to come." Penny admitted.

"Hey, he'll be here."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel and Penny had just finished talking to the batch of business people their mothers introduced them too.

"Hey, little bird." Rachel turned around to see Wally standing there in a suit.

"Wally." She said with a smile and mover toward him.

"Sorry, I'm late." He told her.

"I should really not be surprised." She tells him.

"Yeah, I guess." he tells her with a smile.

#

Penny was standing on the side when someone came and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up to see Wade standing there.

"Hey, Pens." He said.

"Hey, Wade, you made it."

"Of course I did the author would not let me not come." Wade tells her.

'_Wade! I swear….you should be happy it's a Christmas fic.'_

"I guess." She tells him.

"I'm still here." Wade tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Christmas When You Where Mine

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Rachel is 18 this contains small spoilers and it will be sad get your tissues ready. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, MariMart and Anime hotty lover. 18 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Taylor Swift. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Ten: Christmas When You Were Mine**

'_And everyone's here, except you, seems like everyone has someone to hold.' –Taylor Swift_

Nightwing was invited to Mount Justice for the Christmas Party and she didn't want to go but they had insisted. So she really had no choice after The Mess and The Death, she had retired from being near the League and the YJ team, she either spends it in Gotham or New York. She had joined the Avengers in some missions and Penny's S.H.I.E.L.D. team as well.

'_Nightwing B-01.'_ The computer announced and she walked inside. As she walked inside she could see some of the heroes look at her.

"Nightwing, you came." Batgirl told her.

"I did say I was going to come." Nightwing told her.

"Yeah, I guess." Batgirl said.

"Nightwing, my friend is good to see you." Kaldur said.

"Thanks for the invitation." Nigthwing said. She moved to get refreshments, she was stopped by Superboy.

"I didn't think you would come." He said to her.

"Mom and Dad threatened me with not letting me move." Nightwing told him.

"I knew it was something to do with that." he said.

"You are just saying that because you just moved to your own apartment." Nightwing said with a soft smile. That had been his gift, when he moved to Metropolis full time. She was going to move with Penny in an apartment complex they had found and loved.

"Mistletoe." Impulse screams out in happiness and Nightwing turns to see Artemis give a kiss to Kaldur. Nightwing sighs and moves a bit farther away, she tries to forget when she and Wally kissed under the little plant.

#

"Are you sure, we should have sent Rachel to Mount Justice?" Brianna asked Clark.

"She's going to be fine." Clark said hugging her around the waist.

"Clark, you and I are not blind not to know something was going or went on between her and Wally."

"I know, but she needs to face the Mountain at the end." Clark tells her.

"I know." Brianna tells him; Clark doesn't pretend that he doesn't hear Rachel cry at night or when she thinks none of them can hear her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Merry Christmas." Nightwing tells the rest of the team.

"I was wondering; are you planning on coming back to the team soon?" Kaldur asks.

"Not right now, Kaldur its Christmas and I have to go." She says and moves to the others. Before she left, she was stopped by Impulse.

"Hey, Bart." She told him.

"You know, he did love you." he tells her.

"Yes, I am aware." She says before getting through the Zeta tube.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	11. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are 14 and this is also Connor's first Christmas and a lot of OC's will come out, also spoilers. Oh I should warn you guys there is one slash couple here you'll see who it is but I ship that couple. I want to thank **_**MariMart, Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Glee. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Eleven: Santa Is Coming To Town**

'_He's making a list, He's checking it twice, He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice.' –Glee _

"Connor!" the scream had Connor sitting up. He looked to see Tim standing next to his bed and he sat back down.

"Tim..." he said and checked his clock on the nightstand. "It's barely 5:50 what are you doing up so early?"

"But you have to get ready Connor; we're going to visit someone important." Tim told him.

"Fine, fine I'll get ready." Connor said. He got up and went to take a shower wondering, what Tim meant abut visiting someone important... he wondered if they were going to visit Ma and Pa Kent or go to the cemetery to see Thomas and Martha Wayne.

#

"OH MY F- GOD, he woke you up too?" that was the question he got from Jason as he went into the dining room.

"Don't mind Jay, Connor, he's just grumpy." Rachel said with a smile. Connor sometimes didn't know how it was that Rachel could get up in the morning with such a chipper mood.

"But we have to be ready." Tim told him.

"Ah, all of you are awake." Clark said coming in. "May I ask the reason all of you are awake on a weekend this early?"

"Dad, one word: Mall." Rachel said.

"Oh that's right." Clark said. "Who else is going?"

"All of us, we want to make sure we get them and I promise Mom and Uncle Steve to take pictures."

"Good." Clark said and Connor was so lost in the conversation. "Who is going to chaperone?"

"Um…Aunt Darcy and Uncle Phil, he wants to go cause and I quote _'we can't have the next generation blowing up a mall' _end quote. " Rachel said.

"Timmy, you woke everyone up." Brianna said coming inside and giving Clark a quick kiss. Connor had seen this many mornings and it still seemed weird, but nice in a way. He could tell the difference between his Mother and Batwoman as well as his Father and Superman.

"Yeah, everyone is going." Tim told her.

"Good, now I want you to have fun and be safe." Brianna said. "Jason, please don't do anything bad with Haldor or Francis, you will be grounded for three months cleaning the Batmobile with a toothbrush if you do."

"I KNOW Mom." Jason said. Connor was surprised he had met Haldor Odinson the son of Thor and his wife Jane. Francis was the son Clint Barton had with Phil Coulson with Bobbi Morse being the surrogate.

"Mom, Phil is going to be there." Rachel said.

"Oh, very well then." Brianna said. She knew that even if Darcy was lenient on the kids, it was Phil she could trust more to keep them in line.

"Um…where are we going?" Connor asked.

"To see Santa, Connor." Tim answered.

"Oh." Connor said. Brianna and Clark smiled at each other.

"It's family tradition." Jason told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Have fun." Clark told them as the Zeta-tube in the Bat-cave turned on.

"Bye, Daddy." Tim said with a smile.

"Connor, Rachel take care of your brother's and have fun." Brianna said.

#

They arrived in Avenger's Tower to a smiling Johnny.

"Hey, you guys ready?"

"Yes!" Tim said from Connor's arms.

"Tim, you came." That was Charlie the son of Darcy and Bruce Banner, who had the curls of his father and the complexion of his mother with brown eyes like his Dad.

"Charlie." Tim said jumping from Connor's arms.

"Haldor." Jason said moving toward his friend. Haldor was a miniature Thor including the blue eyes.

"You do realize I'm here too." Francis told Jason and Haldor. He had blond hair like his Dad and the seriousness of his Father, the smirk stops that though. The three boys moved to the side to plan.

"They better not be planning world domination." Penny said coming inside. Connor smiled at her. "Hey, Connor ready for our first family tradition?"

"I suppose, I didn't know where we were going." Connor admits it.

"Tim woke you up or was it Rachel?" Johnny asked.

"Tim." Connor said.

"Oh good, here you go Connor hold Lily for a bit." Darcy said putting her little girl in his arms. It shocked Connor how easy Darcy put her trust in him. She had just told him that after being married to Dr. Banner many things didn't scare her. He looked down to baby Lily who smiled brightly at him.

#

To Connor the worst place in the world was the Mall. He could hear all the noises and it was a bit annoying. But he is waiting in line with the rest of them to see Santa Claus for the past three hours.

"We're going to have fun." Tim said.

"We're almost there." Charlie told them.

"Remember, pictures." Darcy told them.

"Finally!" Jason, Haldor and Francis said.

"Alright, Lily will go first being the youngest." Phil told them as if daring them to question him.

"Wait, shouldn't…" Rachel put her hand on Jason's mouth.

"Go on Aunt Darcy let Lily go first." Rachel said with a smile. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

Connor saw as everyone went up; it wasn't until he was being pushed by Johnny, Tim, Penny and Rachel.

"What?" he said.

"You have to go up there." Darcy tells him.

"But…but I can't."

"Yes, you can." Rachel tells him. "Plus our parents want pictures for the album."

Connor was pushed toward the big man who had an amuse look on his eyes.

"Well, young man what do you want me to bring you for Christmas?" Santa asked him.

"Um….I don't know." He told the man. He could hear some of them (Jason, Haldor and Francis) trying and failing to hold in their giggles.

"Well, you can ask and I'll make sure to bring it to you for Christmas, don't be shy."

"New…..boots." Connor said.

"Alright, now say cheese." The man said and Connor turned to see the camera and the picture taken.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. The Christmas Waltz

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This one is going to be different couples but the adults mostly. I want to thank _MariMart, Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105_ for the reviews. I know I haven't updated for a few days and I have to catch up, so be ready to get a few more chapters at a time. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twelve: The Christmas Waltz **

'_Santa's on his way, he's filled his sleigh with things, things for you and for me.'-_Frank Sinatra

The New York elite were having a ball. This also included invitations to all of the most important scientist, doctors, businessman and superheroes.

"I still can't believe we had to come." Dr. Banner said to his wife Darcy.

"Come on let's have fun." Darcy told him and Bruce had to smile as he saw other couples around the place.

"Well at least I have you by my side." Bruce told her which earn him a kiss by his wife.

"Aw so sweet." Darcy told him.

"Well at least I haven't done anything to get attention to us." Bruce told her and Darcy had to laugh. Since she knew what he meant. Thor had smacked someone by mistake which made everyone laugh.

"I know you are also not the most bothered." Darcy said Bruce looked on to see Clark and Steve both being kind of bothered by the attention.

#

Clark and Steve like most of the time they had to come to these things were together, both uncomfortable and annoyed.

"So as I was saying, a merger between our three companies would be good." Lex Luthor told Toni and Brianna.

"Sorry Lexi but I don't make decisions without Pepper talk to her." Toni told him.

"I don't know, Clark what do you think?" Brianna said with a smile. "Sorry Lex I wasn't paying attention, worried a little bit about my daughter, you know how it is Mother worries."

"No…" Lex said with tense teeth. "I don't believe I have the pleasure, excuse me I have to go talk to other people."

As he left Toni chuckle which was followed by Steve and Clark.

"How did you know you say that?" Steve asked.

"Unfortunately, Luthor still doesn't forgive that I married Clark and have Rachel." Brianna said with a grimace.

"Well he will get over it." Clark said with a bit of jealousy there.

"Imagine is he ever found out, who actually married?" Toni asked them.

"So technically he really hates you." Steve told Clark.

"Yeah." Clark replied.

#

When everything was settled and the music was beginning all the couples seemed to be calmed. When the music began all the couples seemed to be moving. Bruce pulled Darcy to the dancefloor which had her incredibly happy. Thor had Jane in his arms.

"Come dance with me." Steve whispered to Toni who smiled at him brightly.

"Care to sway with me?" Clark whispered to Brianna who smiled.

"After these balls I would think you would figure out how to dance." Brianna told him as they moved around the dancefloor gracefully.

"Only or you." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	13. Last Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny is 18. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Glee. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirteen: Last Christmas **

'_I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away, this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special.'- Glee _

Penny smiled, she kind of hated going to parties that her parents made them go to, but she had a reason to smile for this one.

"You know it is going to be different." Johnny told her.

"Shouldn't you be getting Gwen?" Penny asked him. Johnny was fussing with his tie before Penny smacked his hands away.

"Dude, you are bad at this." she told him.

"I know." He said with a smile. "Just a bit nervous."

"What for Gwen loves you, both of you are moving in together." Penny told him.

"I know." he said with a smile on his face. "Captain Stacy still hates me thought."

"It's funny seeing him like that."

"What about you?" Johnny asked her.

"I don't know if he is going to make it." Penny admits it.

"Well at least you're other, Osborn…."

"Johnny …he's your friend you know."

"He did you wrong, he shouldn't have done that and you know it." Johnny told her. "You are just lucky you and Rachel stopped us because Connor and I were getting ready."

"Come on, I knew what I was getting into." Penny told him.

"Still, that was cold." Johnny said.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Penny said with a huge smile on her face.

"You think our parents will recognize him?" Johnny asked about her date.

"I don't know, I hope not they are going to kill me otherwise."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The party was going without a problem. Penny was smiling and taking pictures were she had too.

"Honey, isn't your date coming?" Steve asked her as they danced together.

"Yeah, well I hope so." Penny told him.

"Well I can't wait to meet him." Steve tells her.

"Oh..." Penny told said.

#

Penny sighed because she knew that Wade was not going to make it.

"Hey, Penny." She turned because that was Wade's voice, she did not know the person standing there. She was expecting Wade to come with his suit on. This was not what she was expecting. He looked well normal.

"Wade?" she said.

"Yeah." He said.

"What happened?" Penny asked moving his way. Wade didn't have his scars anymore, he had hair blond hair and she was sure this is what he looked like before everything happened to him. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red shirt and black tie.

"You don't like it, because Loki said I was supposed to look good you know think Cinderella, except you know he wouldn't give me glass slippers."

"Wade, why….you look great." She told him. Wade smile and gave her his arms as he had been told.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny and Wade walked inside the party and both Steve and Toni came their way.

"Penelope." Steve said with a soft smile.

"He just said your whole name should I be worried you might be in trouble?" Wade asked.

"Wade." Penny hissed a bit. "Hey, Dad, Mom so meet Wade."

"Wade?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Wade said, Toni raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well have fun." Steve told them. Wade and Penny walked away and Toni looked at Steve.

"Should we have told them, that we know exactly who he is?" she asked.

"Later, let them have fun." Steve told her because he could see his daughter was happy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	14. Don't Save It All For Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are 15. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Celine Dion. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Fourteen: Don't Save It All For Christmas **

'_Don't get so busy you miss giving just a little kiss t the one's you love.' –Celine Dion _

Toni and Brianna knew that their children were privilege and unlike most people thought they, tried hard to show them differently. They wanted their children to help people besides the obvious fact that most of them were heroes putting their lives in danger.

"But, Mom do we really have to go?" Damian asked.

"Yes." Brianna told him.

"Do we have too, aren't there people to help them already?" he asked.

"It does not matter." Brianna told him as she carried TJ on her arms. "Now get ready Damian or do you wish to go to Kent Farm and help your Grandfather."

"Going." Damian said. Brianna looked at her son, he was still getting used to all the change. She wanted to punch Henry for this for leaving Damian like this thinking about being an assassin only, she and Clark were working for this, but sometimes it was hard, but they had done it with Connor.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived to the building, the manager came out.

"Oh, you came, good." Ms. Jeremy told them.

"Yeah, so what can we help with?" Johnny asked.

#

They were all divided with both Connor and Johnny helping in making some moves around. Jason and Tim were helping with painting some of the rooms. Penny, Rachel and Damian were helping in giving food to the poor.

#

"They are doing great." Ms. Jeremy told Brianna and Toni. "Both of you have raised wonderful children."

"Thanks, but it wasn't just us." Brianna told them.

"I know."

#

"This is bad." Damian said.

"Hey this couldn't be bad as helping Alfred." Rachel told Damian.

"Plus this is a good thing." Penny told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When Rachel, Connor, Jason, Tim and Damian arrived to Wayne Manor, Clark was sitting in the living room typing his news article. They arrived just to fall on the living room floor tired.

"I assume everything went well?" he asked shutting his laptop off and he raised himself to hold TJ and giving Brianna a break.

"Yes it did." Brianna told him.

"I didn't know they were so many people that needed help." Damian said.

"I'll get all of you some lemonade and cookies." Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred." They all replied.

#

Johnny and Penny also fell on the living room floor as well.

"Here you go." Steve said getting them two chocolate shakes.

"Thanks, Dad."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	15. Santa Baby

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This is a Tony and Steve centric. I think it's time you found out about Steve and Toni's engagement. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Taylor Swift. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Fifteen: Santa Baby **

'_I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me…Santa baby forgot to mention one little thing, a ring._'- Taylor Swift

"You're asking me what exactly?" Brianna asked Steve. He had come to Wayne Manor to ask her and Alfred the most important question that mattered to Toni. She had seen many guys go through and Steve had become the most important in her Best Friends life.

"Well I know Toni thinks of you like a sister." Steve told her.

"I am aware of that Steve, what I want to know is why I should give you my blessing." Brianna said and her Batwoman glare was there.

"Toni is the most important person in my life and I think I will make her happy." Steve said.

"You do realize, she is vulnerable people always have thought the worst of her." Brianna told him.

"I know and I won't deny that at first I did believe the mask." Steve told her. "But I know her and I want to make it forever, I made the mistake once of not following through and I ended up 70 years under ice, I don't want to repeat it."

"Steve, you got my blessing." She told him, the large smile on his face reminded her too much of her own reporter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Come and trim my Christmas tree." Toni was dancing to the song, when Steve appeared and couldn't help but chuckle causing her to jump.

"Jesus, Steve." Toni said with a smile.

"I like the dancing." Steve told her.

"I bet you did." She said with a wink and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down.

"I did."

"So…" she said before giving him another quick kiss. "Where were you?"

"Just out and about." He told her.

"Oh you're getting my present, I will guess you know."

"You are not snooping for presents Toni." Steve told her.

"I can't believe I would stoop so low to snoop for them." Toni told him.

"Yes, I know." Steve said with a smirk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Toni was not snooping; she was really bad at lying she was. Steve had gotten her a big present she knew that, could tell. But she hadn't been able to find it.

"Miss Stark, I believe Captain Rogers told you to be patient." Jarvis told her.

"I am being patient; I should have started looking a week ago." Toni told him. She was looking in his drawer in their bedroom as well.

That is how Steve found her, when he arrived.

"So patience worn out."

"Ah!" Toni said jumping before looking at Steve. "I was looking for a…a…. pen."

"You turned our bedroom into a tornado sight for a pen?" he asked getting the pen from the vanity.

"Ah, there you go Steve you're a life saver." Toni said standing up and going him, just to be backed up by Steve.

"You know Santa will not bring you any presents if you keep looking for them."

"Aw, but I've been a really good girl." Toni told him.

"I don't know." Steve told her.

"Come on Steve just a little tiny clue."

"No."

"Awe, but why I want to know."

"Till Christmas."

"But that's in two weeks." She told him.

"Think it will build your endurance."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later _

Toni was bouncing when she woke up the next day. Steve had given her no clue at what she was getting for Christmas. She opened her eyes and moved to touch Steve, when there was nothing by her side. She sat up and the light was turned on very light there were white petal roses there. There was also a note.

'_I told you patience is all you needed, but I find myself being impatient follow the roses Toni- Steve' _

Toni got up and followed the rose petals, she should have notice something was different since Thor wasn't in the kitchen making pop-tarts. She just continued to follow the rose petals until she opened the balcony.

"Steve?" she asked.

"I did promise to give you Christmas present." Steve told her standing there with a suit and a Santa hat on top of his head.

"Whoa, you look amazing but I didn't think Santa supposed to look like you not that I mind if you're my only Santa." Toni told him.

"Well, I have a question for you." He told her.

"Okay."

"I've been thinking about it for a while and this will change things." Steve told her.

"Steve tell me." Toni told him. Steve moved her way and grabbed her hand. Before bending down. Toni's eyes were wide.

"Antonia Stark, will you marry me." he asked opening a little box were in there was silver ring inside with diamonds and sapphires on it. Toni stood frozen a bit and she felt tears in her eyes.

"You want to marry me?" she asked him.

"Of course I do." Steve told her. "You are the best thing that happened in my new life, I want you to marry me."

"Yes, yes." She said and Steve smiled brightly putting the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing Toni, who has tears in her eyes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	16. Have A Merry Little Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This is a combination of teams. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Christina Aguilera. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Sixteen: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas **

'_Let your heart be light, from now on your trouble will be out of sight.'- Christina Aguilera_

**Avengers **

This was the Annual Avenger's Christmas Party which was held in Avengers Tower on one of the bottom floors and not the family one. The hall was decorated with a large Christmas tree under which the heroes put a gift under for a gift ex-change.

"This is a nice party." Wolverine said.

"Yeah, we try." Clint told him.

"Don't you only have this for yourselves?" Falcon asked him.

"You mean the family Christmas Party?" Clint asked.

"That's got to be more private bub." Wolverine told Flacon.

"Well kids are brought; I can't bring my boy here." Clint told Logan about his son Francis.

"I still can't believe you have a kid." Falcon told him.

"He does." Thor said coming out of nowhere. "The Hawk is a good father."

"Thanks, Thor." Clint said with a smile.

"Nay, both our sons are friends." Thor told him.

"Anyway, aren't the X-men also having a Christmas Party?" Flacon asked Wolverine.

"No drinks." Logan told him.

"Oh."

#

"Do you think they are having fun?" Toni asked Steve.

"I think so; this was a really good idea." Steve told her. As they looked at everyone having fun and dancing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Justice League **

Batwoman couldn't believe they were having another Christmas Party in the Watchtower; she was in the Monitor Womb.

"You know you should be out there." Superman said coming inside.

"I don't think anyone will miss me." Batwoman said to him.

"You know, you still have to show for five minutes at-least." He told her moving behind her making her smile.

#

"Woo! Let's have more fun." Flash said with a smile.

"Are Batwoman and Superman not coming?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, Supes is trying to get Bat's here." Flash told her.

"We should just enjoy this time together." J'onn said.

"We will it is not every day we are all together." Green Lantern said.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I'm going to be adding new chapters today hopefully. **


	17. White Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Clark, Brianna and Rachel's Christmas in Kent Farm. Clark and Brianna are still not married yet. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Bing Crosby. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Seventeen: White Christmas **

'_Where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow'-Bing Crosby _

"Are you sure everything is ready?" Clark asked his mother through the phone.

"Yes, Clark everything is ready?" Ma Kent told him and he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Sorry, Ma." Clark told her.

"It's alright dear, I understand, but you do remember that Brianna already came with Rachel as well."

"I know, but this is really important." Clark told her.

"I know, I cannot wait to have you here, everything will be fine." Ma Kent said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Are you sure you will be fine Alfred?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Wayne." Alfred told her. "I believe you and Miss Rachel will have an enjoyable time with Mister Kent's parents."

"I cannot believe I'm actually doing this." Brianna said.

"It is not bad." Alfred said.

"I do hope you enjoy your vacation." Brianna told him.

"Momma!" Rachel yelled and came waddling inside the room and Brianna smiled before carrying her.

"Well are you ready to go to Clark's parents again?"

"Yay!"

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Clark, Brianna and Rachel were on their way to Kent Farm from their trip and Brianna was trying not to be nervous.

"We're about to arrive." Clark told her.

"Don't tell me." Brianna said to him.

"You're nervous."

"A bit, we already came here but still." Brianna said.

"You're going to be okay."

#

"Brianna is good to see you dear." Ma Kent said with smile.

"Thanks for inviting us." Brianna said with a smile.

"Not at all is good to see you."

"Ma! Ma!" Rachel chanted from Clark's arms.

"Rachel." Ma Kent said and went to get her. "Hello dear." She also said kissing Clark in the cheek.

"Hello Ma."

"Well come in, your Father is getting things ready." Ma Kent said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

On Christmas Eve, everything seemed different to Brianna for she was helping Ma Kent with the cooking.

"Clark told me about Alfred, why didn't he come?" Ma Kent asked.

"He went on vacation that was his Christmas Gift." Brianna answered but she was concentrated on the cooking.

"Oh, well I hope he gets to come the next time." Ma Kent said.

"I'm sure he would like that." Brianna answered and Ma Kent couldn't help but smile more brightly, she had a feeling that Brianna was a keeper.

"Cookies!" Brianna heard and saw Rachel waddling with a chocolate cookie in her hand.

"Clark you didn't." Brianna called to him.

"It's Christmas Eve, Brianna." Clark said coming inside with a smile.

"If she doesn't want to eat later I am blaming you." She told him.

"Okay." Clark said and gave her a quick peck; they were both ignoring Ma and Pa Kent who were both smiling at them.

#

Ma and Brianna moved around the table getting everything ready for the dinner before they sat down.

"Well how about an applause Clark for the two wonderful woman cooking for us tonight." Pa Kent said and both of them making both of them blush.

"Oh stop it you." Ma Kent said.

"Not at all Ma, you and Brianna deserve the praise." Clark said.

The food was really great, Brianna was thankful that Clark had thought of putting a large napkin on Rachel's clothes or they would have been dirty by the food.

"What are you planning for New Years?" Ma Kent asked both Clark and Brianna.

"Brianna invited me to a New Year Party." Clark admitted.

"Really?" Pa Kent asked.

"Yes, my friend Toni is hosting it and I think Clark will enjoy it very much, plus he and Steve get along." Brianna said with a smile.

"I also get to keep people away from you." Clark said with a little smile that had Brianna smiling.

#

Later that evening when Clark and Brianna were in bed listening to Rachel's soft snoring from the baby snoring in the other room.

"Did you have fun?" Clark whispered.

"Yes." Brianna whispered back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning Clark woke up early and he moved toward the room Rachel was staying in because she was already making noise.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel." He whispered and got her.

"Hi, Da." She answered and he smiled before moving back to where Brianna was still sleeping. He walked inside and Rachel was the one to make the noise.

"Momma! 'ismas." Rachel said and Brianna opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, baby." She said and reached for her that Clark returned. "Merry Christmas, Clark."

"Merry Christmas, Brianna we should go and see what Santa Claus brought."

#

They were all sitting down and Brianna opened one of the present and she actually chuckled. She pulled it out and it was a similar red Christmas jumper like Clarks but she got two one for her and one for Rachel.

"Come Rachel." She said and she waddles to her and Brianna put her the jumper on and she put on hers. It was honestly the first time she had gotten one. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome dear."

"You know if we get more covered we can go outside and play on the snow." Clark told her.

"I think, we would enjoy that." Brianna said as she had seen outside from the windows and it had looked beautiful.

"I would hope so." Clark told her.

#

A few minutes later they did just that, they got more comfortable and went outside. To the snow. Brianna held Rachel on her arms before Clark grabbed her and helped her so they could make a snowman. Brianna stood there and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face, they just seemed so natural.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I almost make it. **


	18. Christmas Soul

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This will be different teams (Young Justice and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team) and other things. I want to thank **_**MariMart, Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Ross Lynch. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Eighteen: Christmas Soul **

'_Friend and family everywhere, when everyone is singing my heart starts jing-a-lingin'.'-_Ross Lynch

**Penny, Johnny and Rachel **

They had gone gift shopping for their friends.

"I need to find gifts also for my brothers." Rachel told them.

"Dude you do realize you have 5 of them." Johnny told her.

"I know, but TJ is easier to buy for." Rachel said about her two year old baby brother. "You guys have to buy to James."

"I know but that's just one, are you buying for the team?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, well Wally, and depending on the gift exchange on who I get." Rachel answered. They all turned around when they heard the noises and were all thankful it wasn't a crime being committed.

"You know we have to come to the ice-rink to skate one of these days." Johnny said told them.

"Of course." Penny told him.

'Anyways are you buying for your team?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're doing a gift exchange."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**S.H.I.E.L.D. Team **_

"I still cannot believe Fury lets us have a party." White Tiger said.

"I think we deserved it." Nova told her.

"Still it was good of Director Fury of doing this for us." Iron Fist told them.

"Still do you all have your gifts ready?" Power Man asked.

"Where is Web-head?" Nova asked.

"I'm right here bucket-head?" Spiderman told him.

"What took you so long?" White Tiger asked.

"I had to bring in my sack full of gifts and there was a guy trying to steals an old ladies purse in the alley." Spiderman told them.

"Well let's get to party." Nova said. "Now that web-head is right here."

#

The team was actually having fun and even Agent Coulson had come to be with them for a while.

"I do hope all of you are having a good night." Phil told them.

"We are." Nova told him.

"So, how are we going to do it for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?" Ava asked.

"Miss Ayala, you will not worry have fun with your family." Phil told her.

"What are you going to do for Christmas, web-head?" Nova asked.

"I'm going to spend it with my family." Spiderman told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Young Justice **_

Nightwing, Superboy, Batgirl and Robin arrived to the mountain with their gifts in their arms, when they arrived they were met with the rest of the team as they put their gifts under the tree. Superboy moved to kiss M'gann.

"Hey, Nightwing." Wally said coming to her side with punch.

"Hey." She told him.

"So, is there something you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know actually."

"Is Batgirl going to join the team more often?" Wally asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Nightwing told him. "What are you going to do for Christmas?"

"Spending it with my Mom and Dad and Grandparents, you?"

"I'm doing the same thing." Nightwing told him.

#

The team had been dancing and eating having fun. They began to open their presents and that were given to each other.

"Oh my god, how did you get this?" Artemis asked about her new arrows.

"I have a friend." Superboy told her, meaning he had asked Hawkeye for ideas.

"Oh, Kon this is so nice." M'gann said pulling out the necklace.

"Now way." Wally told Nightwing who had gotten him a chemistry set.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	19. This Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Connor's first Christmas. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Chris Brown. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Nineteen: This Christmas **

'_Hang all the mistletoe; I'm going to get to know you better.'_ Chris Brown

Connor didn't know what to expect for his first Christmas, he had already gone to visit Santa at the mall, which was the most embarrassing thing he had done, he had seen the photo, and Alfred had framed it with the rest of Rachel, Jason, and Tim.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The last day of school, Connor had to admit it was the best day in the world.

"Woo!"Jason jumped down the stairs and that lead to the school.

"Master Jason, please be careful we do not want you to have an accident." Alfred told him.

"He's just excited." Connor told him.

"Don't tell me you are not?" Rachel asked him.

"Well yes I am." Connor told him.

#

"Okay so let's put the tree here." Clark told him as they were bringing inside the Christmas tree, it was the largest tree Connor had ever seen.

"Mom, Dad and Connor brought the tree." He could hear Rachel yell.

Connor saw everyone come with boxes he could tell they were ornaments without the large label with black marker.

"Okay let's get to work." Clark said.

It took almost two hours to finish putting up the tree, when they were finished Connor got the honor to put the star on top since both Brianna and Clark agreed he did get the chance as a small child he would get now. He even got an ornament with his name on it on the tree and he would never admit it, that it almost made him cry of happiness at seeing in.

#

It took only a few days before there was a knock on the door, Connor was sitting on the living room with Rachel. When the knocks happen, Tim seemed to jump.

"They are here!" he jumped and went toward the door.

"Whose here?" Connor asked.

"Well come see." Rachel said. He walked with her to the front and when Alfred opened the door, the first thing that came in was a white dog that went to stand next to Ace.

"Krypto!" the voice came and the second person to come in had the rest coming in.

"Ma!" that was the scream for the rest.

"Hello, dears." Ma Kent said and began to kiss the kids and Connor was kissed as well.

"Pa!" Tim was the one to run and hug Pa Kent first.

"Hello, Tim." Pa Kent said before he moved and looked at the others. "Hello, kids."

"So we are spending Christmas here?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Alfred answered.

"I'll help you get our luggage in our room, Alfred." Pa Kent said.

"Do you know when Clark and Brianna will be here?" Ma Kent asked.

"They will be here before dinner." Alfred replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Connor was tired, he couldn't believe it, but he had to admit it there was a reason. He had gone to the first Christmas Ball with the Kent-Wayne clan and he was tired. All those woman came to him. Not only that but Lex Luthor had been there and he had been flirting with his Mom and Aunt Toni. It was really weird. It was also funny in seeing both his Dad and Uncle Steve trying really hard not to punch him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

On Christmas Eve, Connor was seen the entire Manor being moved around. He had been pushed to help around. At the moment he was outside with his Dad, Jason and Tim.

"Connor, come help me with the snowman." Tim told him.

"I'm going." he said and began to roll. Wolf, Krypto and Ace were there too rolling around.

"Dad can we have a snowball fight?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'll call your Mom and Rachel to come outside; we'll probably get Pa to play with us."

"Yes!" Tim and Jason screamed.

"Rachel and I get Connor." Jason said.

"Ah, but I wanted to be with Connor." Tim said

"How about a training excise?" Brianna said coming out.

"Yes, all four of you against your Mother and I?" Clark said.

"You on!" Rachel said.

Connor never had so much fun even with the team. They were all using their abilities to move around and hit their parents with the was really hard to do, since not one had gotten their Mom. Their Dad let them hit him, so they could have fun, but their Mom had been able to hit each and every one of them at-least five times by the time they were done. It was the best he had ever felt.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Connor! Connor! Wake up its Christmas!" Tim jumped in his bed and Connor woke up and groaned a bit.

"Tim."

"Come on, we are waiting for you to go and wake up Mom and Dad." Jason told him. Connor woke up and put on his robe before he carried Tim over to their parent's room and Rachel was the one to open the door.

"Mom! Dad! It's Christmas Wake up!" Connor had let Tim get down so he could climb up. He was surprise when he saw that Jason and Rachel were doing the same thing, Rachel had gotten down to come get him so he could climb up.

"It's too early." Brianna told them.

"But it's Christmas." Tim whined.

"Alright we'll get up and catch you downstairs."

#

They were all downstairs; Alfred had already brought coffee to Brianna and hot chocolate to everyone else. The fire was blazing keeping them warm. Tim was moving under the tree which Connor could not believe when he saw that it had been filled a lot.

He had received a lot of presents, even some boots that were a bit stronger on the sole closer to the ones his Mother had as Batwoman.

"I hope you like the color." Ma Kent told Brianna and the rest as they opened their gifts with Christmas sweaters. They were blue this year with a large white reindeer in the front.

"Put them on." Brianna told (ordered) all of them. "They are wonderful Martha."

"Now." Clark said getting up and getting a gift. "This gift is for Connor from your Mom and I."

"Thank you." Connor answered.

"Now, Rachel, Jason and Tim have similar to these since they were given to them as young children and well we thought it fair that you would have some as well." Brianna said with a smile. Connor caught Rachel's smile, Jason's smirk and Tim who was hugging his Superman plushy tight and a bright smile on his face. He opened it and inside were two plushies one of Superman and one of Batwoman. He looked up and couldn't help the smile on his face. If he had any doubt he belonged with this he knew otherwise.

"Merry Christmas." He told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	20. Mistletoe

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Different Couples. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18, MariMart and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Justin Bieber. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty: Mistletoe**

'_I should be making a list I know, but I'm ma be under the mistletoe.'_- Justin Bieber

_**Johnny and Gwen **_

Johnny had gone to take Gwen back home.

"I really had fun, Johnny." She told him.

"I hope so, the play was really nice." Johnny told her. They arrived at the door and she was about to go inside until Johnny looked up and smirked.

"What?" she said.

"Look up." Johnny said and she did and chuckle.

"It's a mistletoe."

"Uh-hmm…do you know what happens under a mistletoe?" he asked.

"I do." she told him. Johnny leaned in and gave her a kiss and both of them kiss under the mistletoe and had fun.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Bruce & Darcy **_

Bruce was in his lab and he hadn't come up from the lab for two days and Darcy was getting a bit annoyed since she knew that both Charlie and Lily missed their Father. So that in mind she walked down into the lab and saw her husband hunched down on the microscope. She rolled her eyes playfully before moving to his side and raising the little plant above their heads.

Bruce felt someone by his side and he turned to tell them to go back upstairs but when he did all he was able to react was his wife kissing him fully on the lips. He couldn't help the smile and kissed her back. She straddled him before breaking the kiss.

"Mistletoe." She said pointing up. Bruce couldn't help the smile.

"I can see that, I miss you."

"So have I, I'm not the only one." she told him.

"Okay, let's go upstairs I miss my children as well." he said with a smile. "But before we do…" he kissed her again, which she happily returned, they were under the mistletoe still.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Thor and Jane **_

Jane was working around Thor and he couldn't help but smile, he looked around to see mistletoe plants around the lab. He knew since staying on earth what that meant. He smiled before he moved and grabbed his wife before kissing the daylights out of her, if only to kiss his wife.

"Oh for my Grandfather!" He heard his son yell. He stopped and laughed at seeing his son cover his eyes.

"Haldor, tis mistletoe, tradition states I should kiss your mother." Thor told him.

"Thor!" Jane said and she couldn't help the chuckle either.

"I'm leaving okay just stop." Haldor said before running away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Natasha and Bucky **_

They were training, if people were looking around all they would be able to see were silhouettes around the training room.

Natasha was close to capturing him, when she felt arms around her waist, she was about to twist and kick him, when Bucky turned her and kissed her. She returned the kiss when he stopped she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mistletoe." Bucky said with a smirk before disappearing again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Clint & Coulson **_

Agent Coulson was not taken by surprise unless you counted his playful husband. So when he got inside his office and someone fell from the vents just to slam him into the door and kiss him thoroughly. The kiss started and ended just as fast when he heard his husband chuckling as he left through the vents he breathed in and looked up just to see a mistletoe there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Connor & M'gann **_

The first time that they got caught under a mistletoe, M'gann had been really excited.

"Oh my gosh, look at the mistletoe Kon, I've read about this." she told him. "They were sup…." She didn't get to finish as Superboy gave her a kiss.

"Robin told me, you're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Yeah." M'gann said with a huge blush.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Wade and Penny**_

"I swear if you get close right now." Spiderman yelled to Deadpool.

"You know you want me close, little spider." Deadpool told her.

"Not at all." Spiderman told him. They had gone to stop a crime it had her ending enveloped in her own web by mistake. "I'm going." she told him and began to move away from him. Deadpool followed her to her apartment. He had seen the little plant that Rachel had put up and he was planning using it.

When she arrived on the balcony and took of her mask, Wade arrived and took of his before turning her around and kissing her.

"Don't be mad…baby girl." Wade whispered and kissed her again. Penny returned it just happy to do so.

"She put another little plant above didn't she?" she asked.

"Who?" Wade asked and Penny just chuckled before pulling him down to kiss him again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Wally & Rachel **_

Rachel and Wally had ended up under the mistletoe two times and both times Wally had run away.

#

They were having a party in the Mountain and everyone was there. With Wally back, Nightwing went back to the Mountain much more. She was still not in the team. So when she was invited to the team Christmas Party, she looked at them with surprise but accepted.

"It is good to see you here again my friend." Kaldur told her.

"Yeah."

'Will you be coming back to the team?" he asked.

"Kaldur, I have a commitment at the moment with the Avengers and can't leave." She told him.

"Oh, I was not aware you joined the Avengers."

"She did." Wally had come out of nowhere to answer. "She doesn't want to be with us anymore."

"Really Wally." She said.

"Well, you can come back."

"Not right now, I am having fun with the Avengers." Nightwing told him. Kaldur felt kind of bad for Nightwing because he felt like he had begun another fight between them that had happened before.

"Well I hope you join us soon."

"You can still call me if you need help, Kaldur I will come." Nightwing told him.

"Oh." Kaldur said looking up.

"What?" Nightwing asked and looked up to see the mistletoe that was between her and Wally. She didn't exactly moved toward Wally because she knew he would run away like all the other times they had landed there.

She didn't expect for Wally to moved and kiss her. She opened her eyes in surprise before she kissed him back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Toni & Steve **_

Both Ironman and Captain America were both tired after coming back from a mission.

"Jarvis, where are our kids?" Toni asked taking the helmet off.

"Miss Penny and Master Johnny is out with Miss Rachel, Master James is sleeping in his room."

"Thank-you, Jarvis." Steve answered.

"I would not like to over-step but, Captain but you and Miss Toni should look up." Jarvis told them. Steve and Toni looked up to see a mistletoe above their heads and the both began to laugh.

"Tradition." Steve said and pulled his wife to a kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Brianna & Clark **_

Brianna was holding TJ in her arms and giving him his bottle. She was going to put him to bed soon; she couldn't believe she was this tired.

"You look tired." Clark said.

"Damian was a bit of handful, TJ was a little fuzzy." Brianna told him with a smile.

"Not something we haven't gone through before." Clark told her.

"I'm well aware of that." Brianna said. She stood up and put TJ on his mosaic. Clark looked up and smiled.

"Look at that, who do you think it was?" Clark asked. Brianna looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"How many times have we landed under it?" Brianna answered. Clark pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him, before they kissed deeply.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	21. Silent Night

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny is still a baby. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Lady Antebellum. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-One: Silent Night **

'_Holy night, all is calm, all is bright._' –Lady Antebellum

There was something Steve missed from the forties and that was going to church for Christmas Mass. So when he had the time to actually be with his family, he asked Toni.

"So you want to go to Christmas Mass?" Toni asked him.

"Yeah, we can take Penny for the first time." Steve told him.

"Sure." Toni told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The entire team had invited themselves to go to church with Toni, Steve and Penny. They all pilled inside the limo that Toni had gotten for them. They were all dressed nicely and in their best to go.

"You don't think; Thor will find it weird?" Clint asked.

"It might be a cultural experience for him." Coulson replied.

#

When they arrived they all arrived to the back bench so they could get out early from the church and not been seeing by the people. Everyone was calm and Steve felt peaceful as he held Toni's hand and Penny in his arms. It reminded him of the 40's when we came with his Mom and Bucky. Now he came with his own wife and child.

Once they came out of church, Toni gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This was a good idea." Toni told him.

"I hope you liked it."

"We can come back next year if you want."

"I think I would like that."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	22. Please Come Home for Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Rachel is 11. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, Anime hotty lover. 18, and MariMart**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Mistle-tones. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Two: Please Come Home For Christmas **

'_The snow is coming down, I'm watching it fall lots of people around, baby please come home.'_- Mistle-tones

"Are you sure that is going to happen?" Clark asked Brianna.

"I'm sure Clark; I don't think I will be able to make it." Brianna told him. "I am so sorry."

"Brianna I understand, what Wayne Enterprises ask of you." Clark told him. "But its Tim's first Christmas with us."

"I know." Brianna told him and she hated it, she wanted to be with her family but the meeting couldn't be cancelled. "I'll try to get there."

#

"Is Mom going to be here?" Rachel asked her Dad.

"She is going to try." Clark told her.

"Okay." Rachel told him.

"We can still have fun, we'll try." Clark told her.

"I know, but Tim is going to feel bad."

"I know."

#

As they ate dinner for Christmas Eve, but really Brianna was missing and Tim felt worst since he wanted both of his parents there.

"When is Mom getting here?" Jason asked.

"She might be here on the twenty-eight." Clark said.

"What, that isn't fair." Jason told him.

"Relax Jason." Clark told him.

#

Brianna walked inside the Manor and she was happy to have made it for Christmas. She had cheated in a way calling Toni, who had called Loki and brought her with magic, she hated magic but it was useful. As she got inside her and Clark's bedroom, she froze.

On the bed were Clark with all three of their children piled in. she couldn't stop the smile on her face. She took off her heels and walked toward Clark's side. She bended down and gave him a kiss.

Clark opened his eyes, to see Brianna standing there. He almost stood up but Brianna's hand stopped him.

"You're going to move the kids."

"You made it." He told her.

"You are more important." Brianna told him. Clark pulled her close and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Brianna."

"Merry Christmas, Clark." She told him. She began to lay down with him and Clark moved his arm so he could hold her to him on his side.

#

When Tim, Jason and Rachel woke up on Christmas morning it surprised them to see not only their Dad but their Mom as well.

"Mom!" Tim screamed and both Brianna and Clark woke up to get jumped by their three kids who hugged them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	23. Mi Regalo Favorito(My Favorite Gift)

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Brianna, Toni, Steve and Clark are old.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Prince Royce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Three: Mi Regalo Favorito (My Favorite Gift) **

'_Tu, lo que siempre yo quiero. Tu, labios de caramel. Tu, desde Enero a Deciembre, te amo.(You, the one I always want. You caramel lips, You, from January to December, I love you_)-Prince Royce

**Steve & Toni **

Toni and Steve sat together with hot chocolate in the hands. They were both incredibly tired. They both had smiles in their faces though. They had spent their Christmas with their grandchildren.

"Ben is doing well isn't he?" Steve asked of Penny's and Wade's oldest son.

"Yeah, he might be entering college soon." Toni told him with a smile.

"Yes, Anthony is doing the same thing." Steve told her. After all this time and having raised three kids they were given seven grandchildren, four boys and three girls. They were the light of their lives.

But it was nice to have a bit of peace afterwards. So many years together and they still like spending Christmas together cuddled on the couch.

"Merry Christmas." Steve told her.

"Merry Christmas." Toni said and gave him a kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Clark & Brianna **

"After all this times I can't get his biscuits right." Brianna told Clark.

'"It's doesn't matter come sit down." Clark told her. She sat down and relaxed a bit getting her tea after giving Clark his.

"Are they sleeping?" she asked him.

"Yes, each and every one of them." Clark told her. Something they never expected in their lives was for their family to actually grow. With their six children already grown and married. They had given both of them fourteen grandchildren and some of them with abilities of their own.

"Are you going to another meeting soon?" Clark asked her.

"I don't think so; we'll have to make an appearance soon though." Brianna told him.

"Ugh, how is it that even in our retirement we still have to those things." Clark told her, making her chuckle.

"Rachel doesn't want to handle it alone and Damian almost stabbed Lois, son the last time." Brianna said.

"We'll tell them that we will take care of our grandchildren." Clark told her.

"You're telling me that you want to take care of fourteen super-powered children." Brianna told him.

"Maybe." Clark said.

"Don't worry Steve will be there too." Brianna said.

"We can go to the farm." Clark told her.

"We can go there for New Year's." Brianna told him.

"I think I would like that." Clark said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	24. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **These are different couples. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Four: We Wish You A Merry Christmas **

'_Good tiding for Christmas and a Happy New Year.'_ –Original

**Johnny & Gwen **

"Merry Christmas." Johnny said to his wife. This was their first Christmas together as a married couple and Johnny woke his wife up with coffee in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Johnny." Gwen told him and grabbed the coffee.

"So do we bring the presents here."

"Nah, let's go to our living room." Gwen told him, she was not expecting for Johnny to grab her in a bridal style and took her into the living room.

#

They had a large tree decorated and under were gifts. As they opened their presents Gwen couldn't stop the smile in her face.

"These are great." Johnny told her.

"Thank you; now check for the gift there." Gwen told him.

"What other?" Johnny asked before looking at the tree and seeing the small gift under.

"You missed one." Gwen told him.

"I did." Johnny told her and grabbed the small one. He opened it and inside was a pair of booties it clicked in his mind immediately and Johnny looked at her.

"Really." He said.

"Yes, we're going to be parents." Gwen told him. He stood up and went to kiss her.

"Best Christmas ever." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Wade & Penny **

Penny was incredibly tired with the party and the Spiderman job. Wade had been gone on a mission so she had spent Christmas Eve with her parents. When she got back to her apartment she shared with Wade.

#

"Merry Christmas!" that made Penny jump out of the bed and into the floor. She looked up to see Wade looking at her weirdly, the fake Santa beard and hat.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Wade asked her.

"Wade!" Penny said standing up.

"Merry Christmas." Wade told her. Penny looked at the clock and saw the time.

"Wade it's three in the morning."

"But it's Christmas." Wade told her with a pout. Penny sighed and moved his way.

"Merry Christmas, Wade." Penny said and Wade smiled and kissed her before he looked at her.

"Gift's, let's go." Wade said and pulled her to the living room that had Penny chuckling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Rachel & Wally **

Rachel woke up early and looked at the clock and smiled. She looked to her side at Wally, who was still sleeping at her side. She was about to move to get breakfast ready when someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Where are you both going?" Wally asked.

"Making Christmas, breakfast." Rachel told him.

"Really." He said.

"Yes, your kid is hungry and so is his mother." Rachel told him.

"So no Christmas present first." Wally told her.

"Awe, why, can't we do both." Rachel told him.

"I guess we can, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	25. I Love Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **I want to thank all of you guys for reading this. I want to wish you Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy Winter Soltice; I hope your wishes come true. I want to thank **_**Guest, Anime hotty lover.18, MariMart and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Five: I Love Christmas **

'_Billions lights are blinking, jingle bells are ringing, everybody's is singing I love Christmas, Santa's almost flying, presents multiplying.'_ –Ross Lynch & Laura Marano

"Why did we choose to do this?" Toni asked Brianna. They were both in their suits looking around.

"You tell me, I have tried to stop them." Brianna answered her.

"Seriously?" Iron Man told Batwoman.

"Yes, she always gets vetoed." Superman answered Iron Man.

"It's good for team morale." Captain America told them. Batwoman heard a noise of something breaking. They look that way to see that Flash and Quicksilver had broken the punch bowl.

"Um….did you guys bring an extra punch bowl?" Flash asked.

#

"Mistletoe." Some of the Avengers said as they saw Green Arrow and Black Canary under it. When they kissed they were hollers.

"You would think the older heroes would not get this crazy." White Tiger said.

"I think it's cool." Nova told her.

"Spiderman seems to be having fun." Power Man told them. They turned to see Spiderman with Nightwing and the Human Torch dancing.

"I still don't understand how close those three always are." White Tiger told her.

"There are things we do not know of Spiderman." Iron Fist told them.

#

"I still cannot believe this." Spiderman told Nightwing.

"I know, Mom tried to not let the party happen." Nightwing told her, making Johnny laugh at that.

"Really?" Johnny said.

"Let me." Spiderman said and moved to get Superboy and turning him toward them.

"What?"

"Come dance with us." Johnny said.

"But I…" Superboy didn't get to do so when Nightwing moved him and they danced together.

"Oh you both didn't." Nightwing said and both she and Johnny were looking up to see a mistletoe on top of Superboy's and Spiderman's heads.

"Woo! Go Web-head." Nova screamed. That caused everyone to turn and look at them. Superboy and Spiderman looked at each other. Spiderman moved and kissed his cheek, which caused Superboy to chuckle before kissing her in the cheek as well.

"I suppose I shouldn't worry about a certain Mercenary coming to break me." Supeboy told her.

"I hope so." Spiderman told him.

#

"Gift, exchange!" the call was from J'onn and everyone got the gifts from under the large tree that had been decorated with beautiful decorations.

"Woo!" everyone was screaming moving to get the gifts and finding the person that was their Secret Santa.

Everyone was ripping their Christmas paper or like Batwoman went to hide it.

"No way!"

"Can you believe it."

"How much did this cost?"

#

When everyone was done and done ripping the presents and they were sitting down, Superman and Captain America stood together.

"We hope that all of you had fun in our get together." Superman said.

"We know that we have to worry because the world is in danger." Cap said.

"But we hope that this helped you in a way to relax." Superman said.

"We wish you a Happy Holidays with your families and I hope you have a great next year." Cap told them and everyone laughed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this story, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to read Super-Couple Family and other stories from this 'Verse.**


End file.
